Ángel
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: No, no era así. Él cuidaría a Hipo con lo que le quedara de vida. No dejaría que sus ojos se volviesen a apagar. Lo mantendría a su lado hasta el final, y si –ese- era su final, no le importaba. Lo salvaría, y él superaría a la muerte para no alejarse del chico. Lo haría. Era una promesa consigo mismo. -Twoshot-


**Comentarios:** Historia trágica que se me ocurrió. Se podría decir que estoy algo melancólica, pero les gustará ~ Jack/Hiccup AU!

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención_:_**_ Muerte de los personajes. _Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**Ángel**

**o.o.o**

**03 de Febrero. 14:30 p.m.**

Estoico entró a la sala, como otro día más. Los presentes sonrieron al verlo, y no dudaron en saludarlo. Él les devolvió el gesto con amabilidad.

Scott 'Estoico' Haddock. Hombre de negocios muy respetado en el lugar, y en ciudades y estados vecinos igual. Fornido, testarudo, le gustaba el liderazgo y era algo que se le daba muy bien. Dueño de una empresa y padre de familia. Por su actitud, lo apodaban Estoico, cosa que simplemente no le molestaba. Después de todo, su amada esposa lo había comenzado a llamar así pocos años después de casarse.

Muchos sabían el trágico accidente de los Haddock hacía ya diez años. Tal suceso le había costado la vida a la esposa del empresario y madre de su único hijo. Fue un golpe duro y difícil de superar, por unos cuantos años.

El pelirojo no es como si aún sufriera, había aceptado aquello con madurez y respeto hacia su amada Val. Que en paz descanse, y cuide a su familia. Ella había sido muy débil desde niña. Su salud se deterioraba cada determinado tiempo, y sus padres apenas podían hacer algo. Sin embargo, cuando conoció al heredero Haddock, el amor de su vida, había podido cuidar mejor de ella. Porque ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Estoico jamás dejó de darle toda la atención a Val. La cuidó hasta el último momento de vida.

No obstante, estaba su hijo. Hugo "Hipo" Haddock. Heredero de toda la fortaleza que su padre pudo llevar adelante por años de trabajo. Esperaban mucho de él. El menor de los Haddock era inteligente, hábil, orgulloso como su padre, pero amable, educado y de confianza. Pero lo que más preocupaba era que había heredado más que una empresa, una enfermedad dañina, la misma enfermedad que sufría su madre. Él la sufría aún más.

Scott amaba a su hijo. Hizo lo impensable por ayudarlo, pero el niño se deterioraba con el pasar de los días. Estaba en el mejor hospital, los mejores médicos, la mejor atención. Nada.

El menor de tan solo quince años ya no podía hablar, muy pocas partes de su cuerpo le respondían ya. Se degradaba rápidamente por dentro. Incluso habían tenido que amputarle una pierna. Estoico estaba devastado. Nunca faltaba. Cada año, todos los días, lo iba a ver. No tenía cura, pero tenía esperanzas. Pequeñas esperanzas. Iba media hora por las mañanas, se quedaba todas las horas de visita por las tardes, y llamaba por las noches.

Los secretarios y enfermeros del hospital estaban maravillados y conmovidos por tanta atención. Incluso ellos sabían que ese niño valía oro. Pero no por sus pertenencias. El adolescente les sonreía cada vez que lo iban a ver. Y si no podía moverse, se las arreglaba para sonreír con la mirada. No expresaba dolor alguno, solo tranquilidad.

Su pálpito era cada vez más pasivo. El niño moriría tarde o temprano. Y Scott lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

Ese día en el solsticio de invierno llegó antes por la tarde, y esperó a poder ver a su hijo. Saludó a todos los ya conocidos y se sentó en el pasillo. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, y tardarían al menos cuarenta minutos en abrirse. Dio un gran suspiro al aire, y se percató de otros pasos en la entrada. Levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, aunque ya deducía.

Nicholas 'Norte' Frost. Un hombre robusto y canoso a pesar de su edad. También poseía una empresa bajo su mano, ésta misma era una rivalidad para el trabajo de los Haddock. Una rivalidad que se llevó de generación en adelante. Y las llevarían sus hijos también.

Norte por su parte, nunca se había casado. Era un hombre solidario y amable, trabajador y sociable. Ayudaba a muchos orfanatos y asilos de varias partes del mundo, y su pasatiempo favorito era confeccionar juguetes o juegos para su entusiasta hijo.

Jackson Overland Frost. Hijo adoptivo del empresario ruso. Jack era muy amado por su entorno. Tenía carisma, gracia, y una sonrisa que deslumbraba los ojos de muchos. Sus ojos tan azules como los de Nicholas, aunque cabello castaño. O eso era antes, porque por una manía rebelde se lo terminó decolorando al blanco. Cosa que enterneció a muchos.

Muchacho de diecisiete años con amor por el arte en el hielo. Amaba hacer reír a los demás, jugar con los niños de los orfanatos cuando su padre viajaba a verlos, bromear con sus amigos. Era un muchacho feliz. Aunque ya no lo demostrase.

Se le había pronosticado una enfermedad terminal hacía exactamente tres años.

Nicholas no se lo había tomado del todo bien, y ciertamente hizo exactamente lo mismo que Scott. Jack estaba en el mejor hospital, y se encargaba de que recibiera sus regalos debió a su arduo trabajo. Pero no faltaba en ir a visitarlo por lo menos una hora al día.

La habitación del adolescente estaba repleta de obsequios, los cuales alegraban al muchacho y lo alentaban un poco más cada día. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y era inevitable. Jackson había dejado de reír cuando sufrió la primera descompensación. No se levantaba de la camilla aunque pudiera y tuviera permiso, no quería ver a nadie más que a su padre y la amable enfermera que lo atendía. No dormía por las noches, e incluso amanecía con los ojos hinchados.

Nadie jamás vio llorar a Jack, porque era un niño alegre y divertido. Sin embargo, ya no era el mismo.

Nicholas saludó al personal y caminó hacia el pasillo de azulejos blancos en el que se encontraba el pelirojo. Ambos sujetos intercambiaron miradas serias, se cruzaban pocas veces y siempre el lugar se silenciaba. Las habitaciones de sus hijos estaban enfrentadas, y por más que no quisiesen debían verse. Norte suspiró y tomó asiento frente a Estoico.

— **Haddock **— Musitó un saludo neutro.

**— Frost** — Apenas se limitó a contestar.

Permanecieron en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y cabeza en alto. Siempre era así.

Un ligero ¡crack! Hizo que ambos salieran de su transe emocional y giraran a ver como las enfermeras salían de los cuartos y les dedicaban una sonrisa. Una de ellas habló.

—** Ya pueden pasar. El joven Frost está dormido, así que procure no despertarlo **— Aquello último lo dijo mirando al sujeto de rojo, el cual asintió con una sonrisa media. Ambos sin mirarse caminaron hasta traspasar las puertas.

* * *

**03 de Febrero. 15:00 p.m.**

Cuando Nicholas entró a la habitación, no evitó dejar que el peso en sus hombros se fuera. Si algo lo relajaba era ver a su muchacho descansar.

Su piel se había tornado pálida por la medicina y las extracciones de sangre, hasta casi tocar el gris. De no ser por su respiración constante y tranquila, parecería un cuerpo sin vida. La sola mención de ello lo entristeció.

**— Jack… **— Susurró con miedo. Se acercó lentamente temiendo hacer ruido y despertarlo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, revelando el gran rastro de ojeras como sombras negras bajo sus parpados. Su boca semi-abierta en profundo sueño. Sonrió para sí mismo y tomó asiento junto al aparador, mientras acaricia los pálidos cabellos del chico.

Su mirada azulada se desvió hacia las repisas de la pared frente a la ventana. Fotografías, cuadros, peluches, muñecos, cartas, videos, juegos de mesa. Jack había guardado absolutamente todo lo que le habían enviado, y eso lo reconfortó. Con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro, sintió un tacto frío en su mano, haciéndolo girar nuevamente la cabeza.

El adolescente tenía los ojos entreabiertos y su mano sobre la de su padre. Norte con una sonrisa más leve, posó su otra mano sobre la del menor de los Frost e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, para tener completa atención a sus actos. El peliblanco se enderezó como pudo para terminar inclinándose y terminar apoyándose en el pecho del mayor. — **Te… quiero… papá…** —

**— Yo también, hijo —** Por más que temió herirlo, lo abrazó con ansia.

* * *

**03 de Febrero. 15:01 p.m.**

Scott Haddock presionó sus ojos para no mostrarse tan afectado frente a su hijo, quien lo observaba hacía unos minutos, cuando hizo presencia en el cuarto.

El castaño mantenía una sonrisa suave en sus labios, y su cuerpo inmóvil y disperso entre las sabanas. Una imagen que siempre odiaba ver. Estaba cada vez más delgado y esas mejillas regordetas que en algún momento tuvo ya casi no estaban.

Su respiración era pausada y errónea, y sus ojos brillosos que parecía que pronto iría a llorar, pero nunca lo hacía. Solo estaba ahí. Observándolo, como su esposa antes de irse. Y eso estrujó más su corazón. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron por un momento hacia el techo, pareciera que era lo único que podía mover.

**— Hipo…** — Lo llamó. El pequeño volvió a verlo, entrecerrando sus ojos. Tomó asiento junto a él y con su enorme mano acomodó sus cabellos chocolate. Posó sus azulados ojos sobre los de su hijo, queriendo intentar algo. — **¿Cómo… como te sientes?** — Indagó suavemente, esperando ver si el menor contestaba o al menos lo intentaba. Solo obtuvo un sonido apenas perceptible y un movimiento de nariz gracioso. Estoico sonrió, su niño lo estaba intentando. Recibió una sonrisa por igual. **— Yo te prometo… que vas a estar bien…** — Susurró, arropándolo más cómodamente. No obtuvo nada como respuesta, suspiró.

Las lágrimas albergaban sus ojos y era incapaz de ver a su primogénito para no mostrarse así. No obstante, algo húmedo mojó su mano y levantó la vista. Su garganta se anudó de una forma atroz. Finalmente lo había hecho.

Hugo Haddock lloró en silencio.

* * *

**03 de Febrero. 18:30 p.m.**

La hora de salir fue inminente. Scott dejó durmiendo a su hijo y con un cálido beso en la frente, salió del cuarto. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una de las enfermeras lo interceptó. La miró confundido, y supo que no debía esperar buenas noticias.

— **Señor Haddock… **— Hizo un leve asentimiento como saludo. Él la imitó con formalidad. **— Bueno, verá… Por la mañana se recibirá a un paciente de urgencia que debe ser internado y atendido con suma necesidad. Pero es joven y las habitaciones no son suficientes** — El pelirojo abrió sus ojos, sabiendo lo que le diría. — **Y… dado que el joven Haddock no ha presentado progresos positivos… **— Hizo una pausa y se dispuso a seguir, pero al verlo solo pudo callar, sudando frío.

No había presente que no la mirara con desaprobación, y no evitó sentirse intimidada por la seriedad del empresario. Más no dijo nada, y calló. — **No tengo donde llevarlo…** —

— **Eso lo entiendo, pero señor Haddock…** —

— **Es mi hijo…** — La interrumpió, frotándose la sien con frustración. Había sacrificado mucho para mantener a su hijo allí, que estuviera al cuidado de gente especializada, y ahora querían removerlo por no progresar. Eso lo llenaba de ira. Y no era el único.

Los presentes de la sala miraban con molestia. Eran gente de la zona que tenía familiares allí, y todos los días se presentaban. Ellos habían visto como Scott llegó un día con su niño en brazos totalmente inconsciente y perdiendo sangre. La desesperación de su aliento. La angustia de sus ojos. Había conmovido todo eso y más, pues el menor los primeros días solía salir de su habitación y saludarlos. Su sonrisa y amabilidad habían ganado el amor de mucho. Por lo que cuando se enteraron del deterioro del castaño, no dudaron en ofrecerle apoyo a su padre. Apoyo que el mayor agradeció sin duda.

Algunos iban a replicar, cuando una mano se posó en el hombro del tenso pelirojo. Éste no dudó en voltearse y ver quien llamaba a su persona.

Para su sorpresa, Nicholas mantenía una pequeña sonrisa. Le palmeó un momento su hombro y miró a la mujer. Repentinamente, dejó de sonreír. — **La habitación de Jackson es lo bastante grande para dos pacientes, ¿verdad? Muévalo ahí sin problemas **— Comentó con total calma. Propuesta que sacó muchas sonrisas, más el alivio del otro padre.

La enfermera asintió sin decir una sola palabra y se apresuró a llegar al cuarto.

Ambos sujetos intercambiaron miradas azules. No evitaron sonreírse un poco. Haddock sabía de ante mano que solo se llevaban mal porque tenían que llevarse mal, pero nunca pensó en Nicholas Frost como un mal hombre. Todo lo contrario. Con un leve golpe en la espalda, incitó a que caminara hacia el cuarto de Jack en lo que esperaban al otro chico.

Jackson, ya despierto, miraba por la ventana sentado en su cama. Sintió los pasos y volteó encontrándose a su padre junto a otro sujeto. Indagó con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

Estoico observó al hijo de su eterno rival, y la verdad no esperaba verlo en tan mal estado. El adolescente tenía los ojos dilatados y mostraban cierta tristeza. Aunque no fueran familia por sangre, ambos tenían cierto parecido.  
Norte sonreía mientras le explicaba la situación a su hijo, el cual solo asentía con lentitud.

Scott solo suspiró. Le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que dos enfermeras entraron empujando una camilla, simulando la cama médica que luego trasladarían.

Norte miró con sorpresa y horror. Realmente, ese niño no estaba nada bien. Comprendía totalmente la desesperación y angustia de Haddock, y compartía parte de su dolor. Hipo era muy parecido a Val, y Nicholas tuvo el gusto de conocerla de jóvenes.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarlo, el personal se fue, dejando a los cuatro masculinos totalmente solos. Jack miraba al chico a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, incluso tenía que abrir mucho la boca para adquirir el aire suficiente. Entrecerró sus ojos azules y se mantuvo observándolo.

El mayor de los Frost no sabía que decir. **— Dios mío…** — Logró musitar. El pelirojo suspiró con la cabeza gacha, él más que nadie sabía la seriedad de la situación. **— Yo… La verdad no tenía idea…** — Dijo al fin Norte, mirando a su "rival". Éste solo le sonrió levemente. Negando con la cabeza, hizo entender que todo estaba bien. Al menos para él.

Miró nuevamente a su hijo. Su respirar comenzaba a calmarse y se tranquilizaba constantemente. Ya volvía a la normalidad. Se acercó un poco al igual que el otro, mientras Jackson solo miraba al castaño.

— **Mi esposa solía llamarlo Hipo… —** Comentó, sentándose junto al pequeño. Con una sonrisa casta en sus labios, acarició su cabello. Nicholas tomó asiento del otro lado, las camas estaban bastante juntas.

— **Hipo, ¿eh? **— Soltó una leve risita el peliblanco mayor. **— Y, ¿puedo saber por qué?** —

— **Le daba mucho de bebé **— Respondió simplemente el mayor de los Haddock, obteniendo una sonrisa a cambio. Volvió a ver a su hijo, estaba completamente calmado. Sonrió y se alejó un poco. — **Ya está bien, Hipo, ahora estás en un lugar mejor** — Susurró lo suficientemente audible para que se escuchara.

Para los Frosts, el chico parecía estar en coma. No obstante, un ligero movimiento de parpado los alertó. Jack observó detenidamente como esas esmeraldas se ocultaban y brillaban profundamente. Dejó escapar un suspiro que su padre pudo notar. Sin embargo, estaba ensimismado observándolo.

Hipo a primera instancia miró a su padre, luego recorrió la habitación. Todo era nuevo para él. Finalmente deparó en el par de peliblancos que lo observaban. Sin razón, sus ojos se posaron en el adolescente que lo miraba fijamente. Jack no hizo ningún gesto, se le hacía difícil sonreír.

Norte iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió. Otra enfermera entró y con una sonrisa, les dijo. — **Señores, el horario de visitas se acabó. ¿Todo en orden?** — Se acercó a los pacientes y sonrió al ver a Hipo despierto. Le dedicó una sonrisa leve. — **Pequeño, necesito otra muestra de sangre. ¿Te parece bien?** — Se acercó un poco. Scott le cedió el paso mientras se levantaba.

El menor de los Haddock solo le dedicó una curvatura de labios. Toothiana era su enfermera. Sabía exactamente como tratar a todos y su amabilidad encantaba. Conocía cada reacción del castaño y por más que no pudiera musitar palabra alguna, se tomaba el tiempo de hablar con él. Era una agradable compañía.

Estoico y Norte miraban complacidos la atención que les brindaba a sus hijos, y supieron que estaban en buenas manos. Con un saludo rápido, salieron del cuarto.

— **Oye, si necesitas algo… En lo que pueda ayudar. Solo dilo** — Dijo Nicholas caminando junto al pelirojo hacia la salida. Éste sonrió.

— **Lo tendré en consideración** — Dijo sin más. **— Gracias** — Lo miró. El peliblanco sonrió.

* * *

**03 de Febrero. 19:00 p.m.**

Tooth sonrió tranquila. El paciente Haddock siempre cooperaba, aún en su estado. El niño tenía muy claro el problema, sin embargo, parecía aceptarlo con decisión.

Lo miró, encantándose con esa ternura que solo podía ver en sus ojos verdes. Le dedicó una última sonrisa y besó su frente. Se levantó y miró algo inquieta. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo. Le había tomado un cariño importancia al chico.

— **Yo… puedo… cuidarlo…** — Escuchó. Giró a ver al oji-zafiro y como este la miraba tranquilo. La sorpresa albergó sus ojos claros. Nunca había escuchado a Jack hablar. Y es que solo respondía ante su padre y Sophie, su enfermera. No evitó sonreír con alegría.

— **Te lo encargo, ¿sí? Vuelvo a la noche** — El adolescente asintió. Ella sonrió una vez más y abandonó la habitación.

Jackson observó la puerta y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a su compañero. Éste también lo observaba. Se mantuvieron así, viéndose. El silencio reinó por minutos desgarradores que a ellos no les importó. Acostumbrados al ámbito del hospital.

Sorpresivamente, Jack removió la sabana que cubría sus piernas y bajó de la cama, algo tembloroso por no levantarse en mucho tiempo. Se sostuvo del aparador y caminó hacia las repisas. Buscó con la mirada algo que llamase su atención, y solo tomó un dragón de peluche. Era negro y ojos amarillo-verdosos. Había sido un regalo de un amigo muy importante para él, que hacía mucho no veía. Caminó de regreso hacia donde estaba, pero se colocó junto a la cama del castaño. Éste lo observaba entre su silencio.

Jack sostuvo el peluche entre sus manos, y lo miró fijamente. — **Necesita… un… nombre…** —

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Los ojos esmeralda solo lo miraban, sin transmitir nada. Frost hizo una mueca y observó al peluche. Soltó un suspiro y lo dejó juntó al rostro del más pequeño. Volvió a su cama, cubriéndose y observó por la ventana, como cada día. Los niños jugaban afuera. Los escuchaba reír. Los escuchaba perfectamente.

El calor que emanó de la felpa estremeció el cuerpo del niño, y se sorprendió de poder tener esa reacción. Observó el animalito pegado a su mejilla. Éste tenía la boca semi abierta y mostraba su rosada lengua de reptil. Le recordó a un dragón que vio en una película hacia años atrás. Entrecerró sus ojos, volviendo a ver el techo.

* * *

**03 de Febrero. 22:00 p.m.**

La noche finalmente llegó. Toothiana y Sophie entraron al cuarto, seguidas de James, hermano de Sophie y médico de muchos pacientes.

Jack dormía plácidamente, recostado hacia la ventana. Sophie sonrió y se acercó a él. Tooth se acercó a Hipo mientras Jamie iba a revisar las planillas.  
Algo extrañó a Tooth.

El pequeño muñeco que se encontraba junto a la cabeza del castaño, hizo que se sorprendiera. ¿Hipo había podido moverse? No, imposible. Tal vez su padre vino con un regalo. No, tampoco. Scott Haddock no volvió al hospital desde esa tarde. Mostró confusión y escuchó la risita de la rubia.

Sophie la miraba sonriendo y señaló la repisa del paciente Frost. Había un hueco, donde faltaba un objeto en particular. Jamie admiró aquello y volvió su vista al paciente albino. — **Así que Jackson se levantó… Es buena señal** — Sonrió.

Tooth estaba por tomar el peluche para dejarlo sobre el aparador, pero se petrificó. Sophie abrió sus ojos y Jamie se mostró igual de sorprendido.

Hipo abría sus ojos de una forma lenta, lo usual. Los miraba y separaba un poco sus labios. — **C-chi…** —

Tooth lo miró. — **¿Chi? —** Dejó el muñeco donde estaba y observó al pequeño. Éste la observaba.

— **Chi… muelo…** — Dijo con una voz áspera. Sentía la garganta seca. — **Di…gan…le… q-…que…qui…ero…que…se…llame…Chimuelo… **— Jamie miró a Jack, y sonrió.

Con un gesto, el doctor Bennett se retiró del cuarto. Sophie y Tooth veían como el paciente más pequeño volvía a dormir.

* * *

**04 de Febrero. 06:59 a.m.**

La mañana llegó suave y silenciosa. El nuevo paciente arribó en lo que daban las 06:30 a.m. Por lo cual todo el personal estuvo precisamente ocupado con todo el traslado. Había muy poca visita en la sala y las luces titilaban de abandono.

Hipo despertó a las siete en punto. Al momento de abrir sus ojos, sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz y un dragón frente a su rostro. Unas manos pálidas lo sostenían y ojos azules lo miraban.

— **Chi…muelo…** — Musitó el castaño. Sintiendo el hablar más ligero.

**— Chimuelo** — Repitió el albino con un asentimiento, y alejó el muñeco del rostro ajeno. Tomó asiento a su lado, sintiendo el frío bajo sus pies desnudos. Lo miró detenidamente. **— ¿Puedes… moverte?...** — Preguntó, observando su pierna.

El castaño lo miró y quiso negar con la cabeza, pero no pudo. — **No… —**

Jack lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. **— ¿Lo… has… intentado? —** Hipo quiso responder, pero entró en la cuenta de que no lo había intentado. A decir verdad, había tenido miedo de intentarlo y despedazarse. Sentía su cuerpo totalmente quebrado como un rompecabezas.

— **No…** — Susurró. Lo miró.

**— Ayer… no podías… hablar… ¿cierto?** — Jackson miró el peluche. — **Eso… significa… que si… hoy no puedes… moverte… entonces… mañana podrás… —**

El castaño lo miró y curvó sus labios muy apenas. Jack al ver que sonreía, no evitó no compartir el gesto. Había sonreído. Y se sentía extraño.

— **Nom…bre…** — Escuchó del pequeño. Se inclinó un poco más. — **Tu… nombre… —** Comprendió al instante a qué se refería.

— **Soy Jackson… Overland… Frost…** — Dijo. Hipo sintió que su nombre encajaba perfectamente con él. — **¿Y el… tuyo?...** —

El pequeño de pecas parpadeó un momento. **— Hugo… Haddock…** —

— **Hipo **— Dijo Jack luego de oírlo. Sonrió al ver como el chico volvía a sonreír. — **Vamos a jugar… ¿Quieres?...** — Se levantó. El chico lo miró confundido. No se creía capaz de acompañar al muchacho a jugar. — **Tu puedes…** — Sonrió y le ofreció una mano. — **Solo… Debes creer en mí…** —

* * *

**04 de Febrero. 16:00 p.m.**

Esa misma tarde, al comienzo de las cuatro, dos hombres se encontraron en la puerta del hospital.

Scott y Nicholas se miraron para luego sonreír y entrar. Dentro, la gente les envió saludos al pasar. Un "Buen día" o "Gusto volver a verlos" y cosas así.

En el camino, Sophie los recibió con una sonrisa. Disculpándose de no haber atendido a Jack por la mañana, debido al trabajo. No obstante, cuando se encontraron con Tooth y los cuatro se dirigieron al cuarto. Detrás de la puerta oyeron risas.

Norte se sorprendió, conociendo perfectamente esa forma tan característica de reír. Hacía mucho, demasiado, tiempo que no la escuchaba. Fue él quien abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella escena. Scott miraba igual de sorprendido. Ambas chicas entraron de inmediato.

Jack reía como pocas veces lo vieron en el hospital. Las mejillas sonrosadas con ternura. Por otro lado, el corazón de todos palpitó cuando vieron al segundo paciente.

Hipo mantenía una sonrisa, observando al chico reír. Lo que sorprendió fue que el castaño estaba sentado y sus manos en alto, intentando mover las piezas de un juego de mesa. **— N-…no es… justo… Jack, eres… un tramposo… **— Se quejó el castaño por lo bajo, notablemente fastidiado. El albino continuaba riendo.

Estoico sintió su pulso acelerado. Su hijo estaba hablando, nuevamente. La voz débil y quebrada, pero ¡qué importaba! ¡Estaba hablando!

Una inmensa felicidad inundo a ambos mayores, mientras las enfermeras sonreían ampliamente. Ambos adolescentes continuaban sumergidos en sus juegos.

* * *

**10 de Febrero. 08:00 a.m.**

— **Escucha, Estoico. Sé que estás pasando un mal momento y lo comparto. Pero debemos hacer algo. La compañía decae **— Le comentó un día Harold, o como lo conocían Bocón. Amigo de los Haddock desde niño, y padrino de Hugo. Él había sido uno de los más afectados por el asunto del niño.

Estoico lo miraba, suspirando de por medio. La empresa había tenido un descenso impresionante. Los funcionarios replicaban y las ganancias eran pocas. El trabajo y su hijo eran sus prioridades. Sin embargo, Hipo había tenido un gran progreso y ahora no estaba solo. Meditó muy detenidamente. Debería invertir su tiempo en su compañía, de eso estaba seguro. Suspiró nuevamente. Eso haría.

Hugo Haddock tenía destinadas las acciones de su padre, más las propiedades. Pero… si su hijo iba a morir, ¿qué tenía que hacer?

* * *

**12 de Febrero. 23:56 p.m.**

— **Otro más, compañero. Ya van cuatro esta semana —** Nicholas miró al australiano, mientras fruncía el ceño. Las alianzas con países vecinos y su empresa se rompían más rápido de lo que predecía.

Áster lo miraba. Apodado Bunny, Áster Easter Bunnymund era un secretario eficiente y trabajador responsable. La paciencia albergaba cada tramo de su ser. Pero se fastidiaba fácil.

— **Y… ¿cómo está Jack, Norte?** — Se animó a preguntar. El anciano levantó la mirada.

**— Riendo **— Respondió con una sonrisa. El moreno se sorprendió de aquello y sonrió con alivio. Había desarrollado una relación fraternal con el muchacho, a pesar de siempre andar molestándose mutuamente.

— **_Ese pequeño mocoso…_** —

Norte observó sus contratos. Debía hacer algo y rápido.

* * *

**09 de marzo. 16:45 p.m.**

Hipo miraba la puerta abierta. Nadie cruzaba por ella hacía casi un mes. Lo mismo pasaba con Jack. Ambos sentados en sus camas, observando la puerta. Nada. El tiempo pasaba y solo veían médicos y enfermeras ir de aquí para allá con apuro. Cada día era aún más solitario.

Jack finalmente suspiró y miró por la ventana. El castaño notó aquella acción y lo miró de forma automática. Se cuestionaba a veces qué era lo que miraba exactamente el mayor. Cada día, si el silencio reinaba, divagaba o simplemente se sentaba a ver por la ventana. No entendía que era exactamente lo que le atraía al albino del ventanal, o qué era lo interesante de la nieve que caía continuamente del oscurecido cielo. No entendía.

— **¿Q-que… miras… J-jack?** — Preguntó, recostado cómodamente sobre una almohada. Al no obtener respuesta, se acomodó, de forma que quedara de lado y lo miró. El chico estaba sentado derecho sobre el colchón, pero su cabeza hacia el cristal algo empañado de la ventana. Dobló sus labios un poco, cerrando por un momento sus ojos. Pensó que le caería bien dormir un rato, se sentía algo agitado.

Sentía la oscuridad y la desolación en el cuarto. Ni su padre, ni el padre de Jack habían venido en varias semanas. Le preocupó un poco, ¿quizás les había sucedido algo? No es como si le obligara a su padre el ir a verlo, pero en realidad era calmante observarlo entrar por la puerta y cerciorarse de tenerlo intacto. Eso era lo más importante.

Lo que necesitaba para dormir tranquilo.

Solo eso.

Pero ahora no lograba cerrar sus ojos sin tener que abrirlos. Tenía miedo.

Con un suspiro, volvió a abrir sus ojos. Encontrándose con la cama vacía del peliblanco. Se sentó alterado y lo buscó por toda la habitación con la vista. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y lo vio de pie frente a ésta, con la mano en el picaporte. Dobló la cabeza cuando este le miró y simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

**— ¿No puedes dormir?** — Le oyó decir. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, y negó levemente con la cabeza. Jack sonrió un poco y se acercó un poco, deteniéndose al pie de la cama del castaño. — **Yo tampoco… ¿te parece si…?** — No se animó a seguir, sujetando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, y apretándolo. Hipo lo miró y asintió sin más, observándolo. Lo vio sonreír un poco más amplio. — **¿No te molesta?** — Negó una vez más y se movió hacia un lado, apoyándose nuevamente de lado sobre la almohada.

Jackson se acercó con pasos lentos y apagó toda luz presente, dejando como único resplandor, la escaza luminosidad que entraba por la ventana. Se acostó por un lado suyo y los cubrió. Sintió el cuerpo tibio del más pequeño cerca del suyo y tuvo el instinto de juntar sus frentes. El niño lo miró ante aquello y no dijo nada.

El silencio reinó una vez más. Solo el cielo y la tierra podían verse de esa forma, intactos. Una sensación de calidez cruzó sus pechos, viendo como el otro adquiría un color rosado colarse por sus mejillas y nariz, sintiendo aquello ellos mismos. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro más pálido y pasó un brazo para abrazar al primogénito Haddock, entrecerrando sus ojos. Hipo se acurrucó contra su pecho, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y fue el primero en cerrar sus ojos totalmente.

**— N-no quiero… morir…** — El susurró del de ojos esmeralda apenas se escuchó en la habitación. El agarre de volvió más fuerte.

Ahora solo se escuchó el continuo goteo del suero en el embase, golpeando continuamente. Ambos se mantenían inmóviles, temblando sin comparación.

**— Yo tampoco… —**

* * *

**09 de marzo. 17:50 p.m.**

La realidad. La realidad era que Scott Haddock y Nicholas Frost habían estado más al pendiente de su trabajo. Ambas compañías habían progresado notablemente, gracias —por supuesto— al empeño que les ponían sus dueños.

Y luego de eso, la labor fue inminente. Nadie ofendía impunemente a los jefes por no trabajar. Todos estaban enterados de la verdadera situación, pero algunos se aprovechaban de ello y sacaban provecho. Tanto Haddock's como Frost's eran enemigas por décadas y lo seguirían siendo por un largo tiempo. Y, ¿por qué no, entonces, aprovechar a los dolidos padres y dejar el paso libre a las demás? O eso pensaron, pues tanto Estoico como Norte retomaron su puesto con una imponente mirada y toda la decisión.

Sin embargo, ambos no se percataron del paso del tiempo. Hacía un mes que no iban al hospital. Hacía un mes que no veían a sus hijos. Hacía un mes que no los escuchaban.

Tanto Tooth como Sophie no podían creer el repentino "desinterés". Al menos eso creían. Los adultos no habían aparecido ni siquiera un día, y solo faltaban menos de cinco días para que se cumpliera un mes exacto. Debían hacer algo al respecto.

Pero ese día, sin previo aviso, un hombre desconocido entró por la puerta, llamando la atención de varios. No se lo había visto por allí, aunque su rostro se les hacía conocido.

Áster ya no tenía trabajo. Antes solo había ido a ver a Jack una vez y fue cuando le trajo un regalo, el dichoso dragoncito de felpa que el menor había aceptado con una sonrisa pequeña. Había visto esos ojos azules llenos de melancolía, y le había dolido. El australiano se ocupaba de todo el trabajo de su jefe para que fuera a ver a Jack, pero ahora que el sujeto se ocupaba de todo, a él le quedaba solo imprimir y copiar papeles, documentos, y cosas por el estilo. Cosas que podría hacer después. Tenía ganas de ver al niño.

Ambas enfermeras observaron al sujeto indeciso, miraba hacia cada pasillo sin saber dónde ir. Se miraron entre sí y se acercaron. Éste pareció notarlas y no dudó en hacerlo por igual.

— **¿Necesita algo, señor?** — Preguntó amablemente Sophie. Era la más joven, no rosaba los treinta años y su amabilidad era infalible. El moreno no evitó darle una sonrisa tranquila.

— **Vengo a ver a Jackson O. Frost** — Dicho comentario las alegró un poco y fue notable la sonrisa de ambas. En ese instante, por alguna razón, Áster confirmó que Norte ni se había pasado por allí. Eso le molestó bastante, pero no lo dio a ver. Luego hablaría con él.

— **¡Claro! Venga, por aquí. Por favor** — Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa la mayor de las dos. Siguió a Tooth y vio a Sophie apresurarse a una puerta en un pasillo extenso y desolado. Observó el lugar por un momento, hasta detenerse cuando vio a ambas femeninas hacerlo. Parecían confundidas al ver la puerta. Se extrañó ante los murmuros que se enviaban ambas. Frunció el ceño con irritación.

— **¿Sucede algo? **—

Tooth lo miró ante eso, y negó rápidamente. — **Oh, no, claro que no. Es solo que… **— Miró la puerta. — **Siempre está abierta a la hora de visitas, pero… **— Hizo una mueca que Bunny no pudo definir y solo sonrió. — **De seguro el doctor Bennett la ha cerrado cuando vino a ver las tablillas, solo eso. No se preocupe** — Con eso finalizó la explicación. Áster suspiró liberando tensiones y se encogió de hombros.

Sophie abrió la puerta y se dio paso libre hacia adentro. Áster y Tooth oyeron un jadeo ahogado desde dentro y no dudaron en entrar. La rubia miraba algo nerviosa la situación, Tooth se mantuvo incómoda aunque conservando su sonrisa.

Áster observó a los pequeños —para él— cuerpos de ambos adolescentes y notó las respiraciones tranquilas. Se quedó de pie a varios pasos de la cama, olvidando su pose orgullosa. Las enfermeras lo miraron, esperando que dijese algo o se molestara, pero no. Solo estaba allí, totalmente calmado, y para su sorpresa sonriendo de un modo tan dulce que las hizo suspirar. Se miraron ante ello y cubrieron la boca de la otra, mientras un rubor aparecía en ellas. Rápidamente observaron al sujeto, para cerciorarse de que no las haya escuchado y se relajaron al ver que no era así.

El secretario suspiró y las miró. — **No mencionen nada de esto a Nicholas, por favor** — Pidió con una expresión seria aunque calmada. No se mostraba severo y eso las calmó. Se apresuraron a poner ambas manos detrás y asentir.

— **Creo que también deberíamos privarle esto al señor Haddock **— Mencionó preocupada Sophie, viendo como el castaño se aferraba fuertemente al otro. Tooth asintió y sonrió. — **Solo espero esto salga bien** — Suspiró con nerviosismo. La visión que tenía de Jack durmiendo y con una sonrisa al hacerlo, era algo que hacía mucho no veía y le agradó. Tooth no pasó por alto lo que Hipo hacía y se alegró. Pero les preocupaba un poco. Ambos pacientes habían mejorado de sobre manera al tener que compartir cuarto, y separarlos… causaría problemas. De momento, guardarían el secreto de esa escena. Quizá no era lo que parecía, pero desecharon todo eso y miraron la hora. Ya casi terminaba su turno y tenían un tiempo libre antes de volver por la noche. Se miraron entre sí y luego a Áster, quien miraba su móvil con molestia.

Ambas pasaron saliva y Tooth se animó a hablar. — **O-oye… eh… —** Cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Sonrió con nerviosismo al ver que había captado la atención del hombre y recibió un codazo de la rubia a su lado, quien estaba igual o más tensa que ella.

— **Áster Bunnymund, lo siento** — Mencionó al instante, borrando todo signo de enfado previo. Sophie sonrió un poco.

— **¿Tienes algo que hacer? Nos toca un descanzo ahora** — Dijo con cierta pena. El australiano las miró y guardó su celular, volteándose para dedicarles su mayor atención. Les sonrió tranquilamente.

— **Supongo que mi trabajo puede esperar, quiero saber qué pasó en este tiempo** — Respondió, aunque no evitó carcajearse al ver las expresiones algo desilusionadas de ambas mujeres. Sus rostros casi tocaban el rojo vivo. — **Además, no me vendría mal compañía ahora. Si no les molesta, claro…** —

— **¡Claro que no!** — Respondieron ambas al instante. Áster rió un poco y volvió a mirar hacia los pacientes, en lo que ambas salían a tropezones a buscar sus cosas. Una sonrisa fue llevaba a sus ojos y no evitó compartirla. Había notado cómo Jack despertó ante las voces y que todo ese tiempo había estado observando. Lo vio sentarse, procurando no despertar a su acompañante. Se pasó una mano por sus ojos, despabilándose.

— **Ya era hora de que buscaras novia, canguro** — Le dijo con burla a su "niñero-amigo". El moreno rió con despreocupación.

— **Tengo treinta y dos, no dedicaré toda mi vida al trabajo** — Hizo una mueca de fastidio que hizo reír al adolescente. **— Además, quise ver cómo estabas** — Lo miró y se acercó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para revolverle el cabello. El otro sonrió.

— **Me siento mejor, pero eso no cambia mi estado, Bunny** — Lo miró y el mayor sonrió con desdicha.

— **No pierdas las esperanzas, compañero —** Y con ese último comentario, notó un bulto negro en la claridad de la habitación. Miró curioso el objeto que se escondía entre los brazos del otro niño y Jack observó también. — **¿Eso es…?** —

— **Sí — **Sonrió.** — Se llama Chimuelo** — Lo miró de nuevo, con la misma sonrisa. Áster notó ese brillo inigualable en esos ojos color cielo, y no evitó sonreír. Alegría. Felicidad. Calma. Esperanza.

**— Y, ¿cómo se llama tu novio?** — Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa extraña. Ciertamente, llevaba una camisa sin mangas, mostrando esos tatuajes de los que todos desconocían su origen o significado. Eran un misterio, pero le daban cierto toque "Áster" que no podrían copiar ni con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

Jack se sonrojó repentinamente y se revolvió el mismo las hebras blancas. — **No es mi novio, es mi compañero, ¡mi compañero!** — Medio gritó, aun consciente de que Hipo dormía. Su rostro estaba caliente, a comparación de siempre. Aunque ya de por sí, cuando abrazaba al pequeño, lo había sentido tibio.  
Bunny rió.

— **Me alegro por ti **— Dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Jackson se sorprendió, algo confundido. El mayor hizo un ademán y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de poder salir, una voz lo interrumpió.

— **¿Q-que quieres decir? **— Miró a Jack una última vez y sonrió ladino.

**— Compañero significa Para siempre** — Al terminar de decir eso, salió rumbo a la puerta principal. Encontró la mirada a las enfermeras, ya con su ropa casual, y les sonrió.

El menor de los Frost se mantenía inmóvil. Sentía su rostro arder de sobre manera. Suspiró y se levantó, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

_"Para siempre"._ Tocó el picaporte. ¿Qué sentía por Hipo? Se habían vuelto amigos, eso le agradó puesto que no conocía a nadie allí y no parecía haber muchos chicos de su edad. Bueno, no era como su el castaño fuera precisamente de su edad, pero era agradable tenerlo cerca. Lo miró detenidamente. ¿Qué sentía Hipo por él? ¿Era alguien importante o solo un "compañero de cuarto"? Suspiró nuevamente y cerró finalmente la puerta.  
_"Compañero significa Para siempre_" ¿Para siempre? ¿Estarían en ese hospital para siempre? ¿Hasta que murieran? Bueno, eso era seguro, pero… No, no era así. Él cuidaría a Hipo con lo que le quedara de vida. No dejaría que sus ojos se volviesen a apagar. Lo mantendría a su lado hasta el final, y si –_ese-_ era su final, no le importaba. Lo salvaría, y él superaría a la muerte para no alejarse del chico. Lo haría. Era una promesa consigo mismo.

* * *

**13 de marzo. 12:50 p.m.**

Ese mismo día, a aquella hora, los pacientes del cuarto más visto por las visitar desde afuera, estaban comiendo tranquilamente. Jack arrugó la nariz ante el sabor. No era desagradable, pero estaba cansado ya de tomar sopa. Se quejó por lo bajo y observó a Hipo comer con tranquilidad.

Todo había cambiado. Desde ese nueve de marzo las cosas habían cambiado. Tooth y Sophie sonreían de sobremanera al entrar a la habitación, mientras ambas cuchicheaban entre ellas de forma odiosa, pero no lo diría abiertamente, claro. Cada noche dormía con Hipo y Chimuelo entre medio de ambos, se había hecho una costumbre en esos cinco días. Suspiró y se dedicó a terminar de almorzar, o lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Su padre vino a verlo hacía dos días, excusándose con el trabajo, cosa que no lo tomó mal, pues se había sentido culpable del descuido del hombre en la oficina. Volvió a mirar la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve caer del cielo extrañamente invernal.

El castaño lo veía de reojo. Jackson observaba nuevamente la ventana. ¿Qué observaba? La curiosidad lo mataba —no literalmente, claro— aunque no se animaba a preguntar. Suspiró suavemente. Su padre había llamado, diciendo que estaría ocupado por un tiempo debido a un viaje de negocios. Se lo hicieron saber, cosa que le alegró. Puesto que su padre estaba bien, trabajando como debía, y podía estar más calmado.

Un castaño pasó por la habitación y vio la puerta abierta. Parpadeó un momento y observó a los pacientes. James pareció meditar, a tal punto que cualquiera que pasara le preguntaba si se sentía mal —cosa que él respondía con un seco "no"—. Hizo una mueca y llevó una mano a su mentón, con la vista en el suelo. Observó una vez más al niño castaño y sonrió. Hizo un ademán a Tooth, quién estaba llevando las pruebas de sangre consigo, indicándole que se acercara. Se alejó de la puerta lo suficiente como para que no se escuchara y le sonrió un poco.

— **Quiero que durante tu turno, retires a Haddock y lo lleves al consultorio, ¿de acuerdo?** — Tooth lo miró extrañada y terminó asintiendo. Vio al doctor Bennett alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

**13 de marzo. 12:50 p.m.**

Abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta del silencio. Observó el techo un momento, percatándose de que se había quedado dormido. Miró la ventana, su cristal empañado, y suspiró. Comenzaba a hacer más frío de lo normal, ¿o era él? Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se sentó, estirándose.

Se pasó una mano por el cuello, suspirando. Giró la vista, agolpándose con la imagen de una cama vacía. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con las sabanas dispersas y el dragón de felpa sobre la almohada donde debería estar apoyado Hipo. Se asustó un poco. Buscó sin éxito por toda la habitación, pero no había más que soledad. Su pecho se oprimió repentinamente, de una forma horrible y espantosa. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Angustia? ¿Preocupación?

Se quedó un momento en silencio. Tanto que creyó haber dejado de respirar por un momento. Quería… No. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Hipo.

Destapó nuevamente sus piernas, viendo el pijama blanco que su padre le había traído el primer día de internación. Odiaba el blanco. Lo odiaba. Definitivamente se compraría otro cuando saliera. Azul quizá. Vaciló un momento. ¿Salir? ¿Él saldría? Miró la ventana por un segundo y como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se bajó de la cama y caminó con temblores hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto.

Solo se escuchaban voces, que desde su lado solo eran murmuros debido a la lejanía. Miró el picaporte y la manija, frunciendo el ceño.

Abrir la puerta fue fácil, lo difícil fue cruzarla. No recordó en ningún momento desde que llegó a ese lugar, haber salido de su habitación. Dobló sus labios y regresó dentro, tomando entre sus manos el peluche. Chimuelo le haría compañía en ese lugar desconocido fuera de las cuatro paredes.  
Al salir, sus pies captaron la textura de una alfombra color beige que le hacía cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Soltó una risita por lo bajo y miró a su alrededor. Era un pasillo extenso, de azulejos blancos de la mitad de la pared hacia abajo, y luego era todo concreto del mismo color. Comenzaba a fastidiarlo.  
Había más habitaciones, todas con sus puertas cerradas, diferentes números en ellas. Apretó al dragón contra su pecho, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Escuchó un sonido metálico y una mujer apareció en el corredor empujando un carrito. Pareció notarlo al instante y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. Jackson la observó detenidamente. No la había visto antes, de eso estaba seguro. Su cabello rubio amarrado cuidadosamente, sus ojos verdes observándolo con sorpresa. Su cubría la parte inferior del rostro a diferencia de las otras, por lo cual dedujo que no era una simple enfermera. La rubia se detuvo frente a él, observándolo tranquilamente.

— **¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? —** Preguntó con una voz dulce. Jack no evitó sonreír un poco.

— **Soy Jackson, ¿no ha visto a Sophie, señorita?** — Ladeó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que la mujer lo encontraba terriblemente adorable. Ella rió un poco y señaló por donde había venido. — **Está en su receso, ¿necesitas algo?** — Volvió a verlo.

El ojicielo negó levemente, abrazando el peluche. — **No, gracias. Solo necesito preguntarle algo** — Sonrió.

— **De acuerdo** — Volvió a retomar su camino. — **No dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo. Puedes pedirme lo que sea** — Se quitó el barbijo, mostrando una sonrisa reluciente.

Jack iba a responder, pero una voz lo interrumpió. **— ¡Vamos, Rapunzel! No tengo todo el día** — Al final del corredor apareció otra mujer. A diferencia de las demás, ésta traía una bata blanca y planillas en sus manos. Su cabello era algo alocado, de un pelirrojo rizado. Sus ojos muy azules, y su piel lechosa con varias pecas sobre su nariz.

— **Ya voy, Mer. Paciencia, paciencia **— Le replicó con un puchero. La mencionada se carcajeó y volvió a irse por un pasillo. La rubia se acomodó nuevamente para cubrir su boca y con un gesto, se despidió, y continuó su andar, hasta perderse nuevamente al doblar al final del pasillo.

Jack rió por un momento ante aquella escena, y manteniendo a Chimuelo entre sus brazos, caminó hacia donde había señalado la mujer. Los pasillos eran extensos y vacíos. Hasta cierto punto, logró escuchar voces. Decidió seguirlas por inercia, y se encontró con un pasillo a su derecha, donde podía ver la salida definitiva del hospital. Parpadeó y caminó hacia allí. Las voces se hacían cada vez más fuerte, dando a entender que estaba cerca de ellas. Cuando cruzó el pasillo y se vio pisando nuevamente baldosas blancas, las voces callaron.

Dio una lenta mirada al lugar. Estaba muy transitado al parecer, porque había demasiada gente. Individuos adultos y pocos niños. Notó como cada mirada estaba puesta en él, exceptuando a los niños. Hizo un gesto de confusión y caminó buscando a la rubia con la mirada. Sus ojos azules se desplazaban por cada rincón, sin hallarla. Resopló con frustración y el silencio que se había formado se transformó repentinamente en murmuros. Sentía miradas clavadas en su espalda, estremeciéndose. ¿Por qué lo miraban tanto? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? Recordó el pequeño detalle de que su cabello era blanco, pero eso no debía ser. Se dio por vencido y siguió buscando.

Unos pasos se oyeron a sus espaldas, pasos severos, y creyó que lo volverían a llevar a su cuarto. Se mantuvo quieto en el lugar, esperando algo. Una mano se posó en su hombro y se volteó, abrazando más al muñeco. Se tensó un poco al ver a otra mujer mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos. Era rubia también y sus ojos un tono azul muy bello. Llevaba una bata como la peliroja y el señor Bennett. Dedujo que era doctora, como ellos. — **Tu apellido** — Dijo con una voz que lo asustó un poco. Nuevamente las miradas estaban clavadas en él. ¿Por qué parecía que también querían saberlo?

— **F-Frost…** — Murmuró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara. La expresión de enfado de la mujer se calmó rápidamente y mostró una sonrisa. Ese rostro si le gustó.

— **Oh, lo lamento niño. Es que mis pacientes se han estado escapando. Pero veo que no eres de los cuartos superiores. Aunque eres un niño, pero igual quise cerciorarme **— Le comentó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que le devolvió con gusto. La doctora se inclinó un poco hacia él. — **Me puedes encontrar como Hofferson, muchacho. Me encargo de resonancia. Pero dime Astrid, si te parece** — Le sonrió un poco más.

Jack asintió enérgicamente. — **Mi nombre es Jackson Frost. Estoy buscando a Sophie** — Comentó lo último observando a su alrededor. Astrid acomodó el estetoscopio en su cuello y asintió.

— **Si, acabo de enviarla por unos análisis. No tardará —** Dijo con simpleza. Jack la miró y suspiró. La mujer fue llamada y con una disculpa, se encaminó hacia un grupo de enfermeras. El lugar quedó nuevamente en silencio. El albino no se movía de su lugar y miraba a su dragón detenidamente. Sintió las miradas sobre él y levantó la vista, topándose con todos aquellos que lo observaban. Sintió curiosidad. Curiosidad que pudo ver en los ojos de los demás. No evitó sonreír dejando ver sus dientes relucientes y extender el peluche hacia ellos.

— **¿Alguno quiere jugar?** — Las miradas llenas de ternura no tardaron en aparecer. Bien sabían cómo estaba criado el adolescente, pero nunca habían visto tanta alegría junta y esa sonrisa sin comparación. Algunos de los infantes se acercaron a él con cierta desconfianza pero al momento de verlo, terminaban sonriendo.

Las risas se escucharon por cada rincón. Las sonrisas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Era reconfortante ver cómo ese joven, a pesar de estar destinado a algo horrible, podía hacer reír y sonreír con tanta facilidad. Ahora veían claramente que Nicholas Frost no hablaba por hablar. Ese niño estaba lleno de magia.  
Los infantes se reían a un compás acogedor, jugando con el dragón que Jack les había prestado. El albino cargaba a alguno, y simulaba perseguirlos. Soltaba risas contagiosas cada vez que podía.

Una mujer rubia de ojos esmeralda apareció por la puerta con varios sobres en sus manos, deteniéndose a mirar con sorpresa el espectáculo. Sophie apenas creía que lo veía. Jack jugaba, los demás sonreían. Jack había salido. ¡Ya no estaba encerrado! Sonrió abiertamente y se acercó con pasos lentos.

El adolescente la observó y sonrió. Iba a preguntar algo cuando los niños se alejaron, persiguiéndose entre sí —cosa que lo hizo reír— pero se detuvo. James Bennett lo miraba desde la entrada a un pasillo, con una mirada pasiva y tranquila, a su lado estaba Tooth, con una sonrisa que irradiaba alegría. Sophie notó la mirada del chico y volteó, confundiéndose un poco. No tardó en acercarse a Tooth y preguntarle qué sucedía, sin embargo, ésta solo sonrió más ampliamente —si era posible— y miró hacia el interior del pasillo.

Jack pudo notar como Sophie pegaba un respingo de sorpresa y llevaba ambas manos a su boca, mientras se inclinaba un poco. Percibió un ligero movimiento entre las penumbras del corredor y se acercó con curiosidad, aunque se detuvo a pocos centímetros de donde estaba.

Una sombra seguida de una silueta temblorosa se asomó por el marco, dejándose ver. Abrió sus ojos en notable sorpresa, sintiendo ese calor en su pecho; felicidad que solo una persona podía darle. Las personas presentes jadearon de la tensión en el momento, expectantes de lo que acababa de suceder.  
Una cabecita castaña se asomaba con cuidado por entre los médicos y enfermeras, buscando algo con la mirada. Cuando finalmente deparó en quién buscaba, una enorme sonrisa se vio de parte de dos adolescentes. Jackson sostuvo a Chimuelo contra su pecho, mientras lágrimas inevitables salían de sus ojos. Hipo estiró sus brazos hacia él, emocionado.

— **Mira, Jack ¡Ya puedo caminar!** —

* * *

**15 de marzo. 17:57 p.m.**

— **¡Oh, Hola señor Black! ¡Señor Sanderson!** —Saludó enérgicamente un pequeño peliblanco a un par de hombres sentados en una banca fuera del hospital. El último mencionado, un hombrecito de baja estatura y dorada cabellera, le devolvió el saludo solo con un ademán amable. El otro, de piel pálida a una tonalidad gris y cabello negruzco, ni se inmutó.

Habían pasado dos días desde que a Hipo le habían admitido la prótesis. El pequeño se esmeraba por familiarizarse, aunque seguía en rehabilitación y revisión constante. Jack, personalmente —sabe destacar—, se había ofrecido como voluntario para no gasta el tiempo de los mayores o del personal. Él perfectamente podía acompañar a su amigo por el hospital para hacer la costumbre algo más repentina.

Jack se sentía muy animado. Podía ver a su compañero muy emocionado de poder volver a caminar por sí solo. —Aunque aún tenía que depender de una mano o un brazo para sostenerse, pero era mejor que nada— Lo veía feliz, y esa sonrisa que le otorgaba hacía que un calor creciente apareciera en su pecho y no se desvaneciera hasta que fuese a dormir, para que, al día siguiente cuando lo volviera a ver, reapareciera.

Hipo, por su parte, derrochaba emoción. La felicidad en cada tramo de piel. Se sentía bien, realmente. No comprendía el por qué del cambio tan drástico. En esos momentos había olvidado a su padre, y toda su atención estaba en aquel albino que tomaba su mano y lo guiaba por el patio desolado. Se sentaron en una banca, buscando descanzar un momento. Hacía bastante no salía ni traspasaba las puertas de entrada. Se sentía bien. Sonrió inconscientemente.  
Ambos reposaban sentados allí, con el pequeño dragón entre sus manos. El día se sentía más cálido de lo normal. La poca nieve que había apenas se sentía.

Cerca de allí, estaban aquellos dos hombres. A simple vista, eran completamente diferentes. Sanderson, mejor conocido como Sandy o Meme, era un hombre trabajador y amable. Querido por mucha gente, debido a su generosidad, gentileza y educación. Muchas personas estaban conformes y gustosas de haberlo conocido y es que el hombre irradiaba luz. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención era que no hablaba. Solo hacía gestos con las manos o la boca. Reía en silencio y suspiraba sordamente. Algunos se animaron a preguntar si tal vez era mudo, pero él repetía siempre lo mismo: una negación con la cabeza y una sonrisa cálida.  
Sandy hacía algo cada día al finalizar el trabajo. Iba a visitar a Pitch. Black era un paciente particular. Era alto, delgado, demasiado pálido y su rostro era de nula expresión. Sus ojos ámbar y portador de hebras negras opacas. Pero Sanderson se abría con él. Sandy era su soporte, aún cuando las enfermeras y médicos le advertían que era un paciente violento, no hacía caso. Pitch sufría de parálisis y problemas de ira. Pero no le importaba. Lo amaba tal cual. Porque era su balanza. Su otro pedazo de alma. Era su hermano adoptivo.

Habían crecido juntos, a merced del viento. A lo que el destino tuviese para ellos. Por más que uno estuviese de pie y otro en silla de ruedas, quedaba un deje de esperanza en esos ojos apagados. Solo un poco.

— **¿Cómo te sientes hoy?** — Preguntó el rubio. Oh, sí. Sanderson hablaba, pero su voz solamente era escuchada por la única persona con la cual compartía un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte. No obtuvo respuesta. Lo observó atentamente y notó como se movía inquieto. **— ¿Sucede algo?** —

— **¿Qué están haciendo?** — Preguntó el mayor de los dos; el pelinegro. Sandy al instante desvió la mirada hacia donde su hermano observaba. El lugar estaba despejado, a excepción de los adolescentes que apenas conocía. Ambos le caían estupendamente y eran muy agradables; sin embargo, se notaba al instante el tipo de relación que llevaban. ¿Ellos lo notarían tanto como él? Puede que quizá sean muy inocentes como para notar la cercanía.

— **Solo están disfrutando del día, hermano, descuida…** — Murmuró con una sonrisa tranquila.

— **No…** — Escuchó al otro hablar. — **¿Qué están haciendo, _realmente_?** — Sanderson observó como los ojos de su hermano adoptaban una oscuridad dolorosa para él. No hizo más que mirar con nostalgia el suelo.-

**— ¿Qué es?** — Preguntó con miedo. Oyó la risa quebrada del más alto.

— **¿De qué murió papá? —** Miró al más bajo, el cual se mordía el labio con los ojos vidriosos.

El rubio volvió su vista al cielo gris, esperando algo. Suspiró finalmente, y bajó la mirada hacia el par que reía por vaya a saber qué cosa. Sonrió un poco. — **Ellos están viviendo un día más…** —

Pitch lo miró atentamente, como si hubiese dicho algo que no pudo comprender —cosa que en parte era verdad— y suspiró. — **Meme… ¿Me cuentas una historia para dormir?** — Y con solo ese comentario hizo sonreír más ampliamente al hombrecito. Las cosas no terminarían, solo, quizá, cambiarían un poco. Solo un poco.

— **¿Te he contado la historia de la Luna?** —

* * *

**…  
_Siempre hay un pequeño rayo de luz en esa oscuridad que te rodea_**

Hipo se asomó una vez más por la puerta de su habitación, buscando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Cierto oji-zafiro había sido retirado por las enfermeras por la mañana y aún no aparecía. Comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Algo andaba mal? Sacudió su cabeza, despejando ideas. No, no, no debía pensar tan negativamente. Jack estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Con un suspiro, entró nuevamente y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia su cama. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación completa, solo para terminar deparando en la cama del menor de los Frost. Afuera nevaba extrañamente y se acercó a paso lento para poder ver con más precisión ese hermoso paisaje. ¿Era eso lo que Jack siempre veía? Suspiró maravillado por el panorama que daba ese enorme ventana hacia las afueras. Se sentó en la cama del mayor, observando lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar. Había niños jugando entre sí, lanzándose bolas de nieve. Sonrió un poco, alegre de aquello, y entonces comprendió. Jack jamás observaba el lugar...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó, haciéndolo girar rápidamente. No vio ni más ni menos que a Jackson, quien se notaba algo inquieto. Pareció sorprenderse de verlo, y recordó que estaba sobre su cama, mas cuando iba a levantarse, el muchacho ya estaba sentado al lado suyo.

Lo observó detenidamente y luego miró sus propias manos, mientras el mayor volvía su vista a la ventana. Pasó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso por alguna razón. —** ¿D-dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado Jack...** —

—** Sophie y Tooth querían hablar conmigo...** — Musitó el otro por lo bajo; por instinto, cabe destacar, levantó la mirada hasta toparse con la del ojicielo. Éste estaba bastante inquieto. Jack al ver la mirada curiosa y, aunque lo negaba rotundamente, insistente del castaño solo supo llevar una mano detrás de su cabeza y desviar la mirada, en notable nerviosismo. Inhaló profundamente antes de volver a verlo. Le sonrió con ligereza. —** Me hicieron una jugarreta algo... sin gracia... **— Ante esas últimas dos palabras, mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hipo lo miró confundido, y arrugó la nariz ante ello. El mayor suspiró.

—** Se podría decir que estaban coludidas con un amigo mío para sonsacarme...** — Y detuvo repentinamente su hablar, mostrándose sorprendido de sí mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Se removió en el lugar, nervioso en exceso, intentando eludir la conversación. Sin embargo, el pequeño ya estaba muy liado como para dejarlo así nada más.

— **Sonsacarte, ¿qué?** — Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en el tenso rostro del más pálido, quien tembló súbitamente. Estaba perdido.

Volvió su rostro al del niño, relajándose al verlo aún confundido, y furioso por estarlo. Le pareció en exceso gracioso, pero sus ojos azules lo miraron con ternura. El menor pudo captar aquello y fue él quien se inclinó un poco hacia adelante nervioso, con la vista en el suelo. Jack solo pudo sonreír un poco más de lo habitual, al tiempo que tomaba una de esas mejillas regordetas con su mano y, así, levantaba hacia él el rostro del menor. Sintió el calor de un sonrojo contra el tacto frío de su mano, estremeciendo su piel.

Nuevamente sus ojos se cruzaron. Esa mirada aguamarina con aquellos topacios naturales. Una sensación de calidez albergó ambos pechos y el menor se encogió en el lugar, temeroso de lo que fuese a suceder. No obstante, sintió otro calor más fuerte. Aquella oleada de calor que nunca antes había sentido, como presión en sus labios vírgenes. Ahogó un sonido casi indefendible, mientras la nueva sensación pudo más que su uso de razón.

El beso no duró más de dos minutos, pero fue más que suficiente. Sus mejillas, las de ambos, coloreadas con aquel extraño rubor morado por el frío.

Jack sudó por un momento, maldiciéndose por hacer algo tan estúpido, pero el más pequeño solo sonrió con vergüenza y volvió su vista a sus manos, recargándose en él. Aquello lo dejó helado, más de lo que ya estaba.

— **Sonsacarte, ¿qué?** —

— **Sonsacarme que me gustas...** —

**…  
_Pero aléjate de él_**

— **¿Papá?** — La sorpresa fue inevitable. Jackson estaba paseándose por los corredores, saludando a la gente, cuando vio la imagen completamente familiar de su padre. Nicholas le sonreía con sus ojos iluminados al verlo luego de tanto. ¡Incluso juraba que estaba más grande y se lo veía más sano! Antes de que el menor pudiera decir nada, él fue el primero en actuar. De su bolsillo trasero sacó unos papeles, cosa que extrañó a Jack, acercandose por curiosidad.

— **¡Lo he conseguido, Jack! **— Sonrió. El menor tembló al verlo sonreír así, pero no evitó sentirse algo extraño.

—** ¿Qué cosa... papá? **— Se sorprendió de ver su voz pausada. Hacía mucho había mejorado su habla y ya las palabras no tardaban en salir. Sostuvo su cuello entre sus manos. El mayor parecía no tomarle importancia a sus actos.

— **¡Nos vamos, Jack! ¡A casa, otra vez! En el norte, lejos de todos estos problemas **— La alegría del hombre fue tan inmensa que Jack sintió el retorcijo en su vientre como un advertimiento.

— **Pero yo no me quiero ir...** — Susurró con temor. El mayor lo miró con sorpresa. Habían estado hablando de aquel traslado hacía mucho, y aunque el tema se había dejado de lado, aún persistía. O eso creyó Norte hasta ese momento, en el que su hijo parecía totalmente ausente, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. No evitó preocuparse.

Jack temblaba. Temblaba como si estuviera en medio de un cuarto helado. Temblaba de forma exagerada, casi irreal. Se aferró a sí mismo, abrazándose con los ojos abiertos. Casi desorbitados. Ahogó un llanto y todo se volvió blanco. —** Ya no me quiero ir... **—

Su padre lo observó con temor. La sola idea de irse de ese lugar, en el cual había estado viviendo por casi cuatro años, le hubiera alegrado si no hubiera cambiado, si Hipo no hubiera aparecido frente a sus ojos nunca...

**— ¿Jack...? **—

Finalmente, su blanco se volvió negro. — **¡YA NO ME QUIERO IR!** —

_**Aléjate lo más que puedas**_  
**...**

Corría. Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Con las lágrimas desbordantes en sus ojos, el aliento perdido en el camino, su cuerpo doliendo a mil demonios.

¿Por qué?

Todo el hospital estaba en silencio, como si toda esa gente se hubiera esfumado así porque así. Pero no. Todo estaban allí, escuchando las pisadas desesperadas del niño... que intentaba llegar a esa luz roja.

¿Por qué?

Miradas de pena y preocupación se hicieron presentes. Dolidas y aterradas ante la sola idea. Esa maldita idea.

La luz se apagó.

**— No pudimos hacer nada... El paciente Frost acaba de morir... **—

**_..._**

**_Porque lo que más amas... es lo primero que te mata._**

* * *

_-Silencio sepulcral-_

_Ok... Antes de que me maten, solo diré que en el siguiente capítulo terminará la historia, y espero hayan disfrutado este cap extrañamente largo c':  
_

_Gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer esto, muchas gracias sinceramente._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
